


Wie Steve Rogers Tony, Pepper und Morgan fünf Mal besuchte und wieder nach Hause fuhr (und wie er einmal blieb)

by resa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Babysitting, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Gap Filler, M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resa/pseuds/resa
Summary: Am Tag von Morgans Geburt steht Steve plötzlich auf der Matte. Pepper kriegt das nur so halb mit, dafür später mehr. Tony versteht mal wieder nichts. Steve kommt fünf Mal zu Besuch und bleibt einmal über Nacht.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Wie Steve Rogers Tony, Pepper und Morgan fünf Mal besuchte und wieder nach Hause fuhr (und wie er einmal blieb)

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame ist jetzt zwar schon fast ein Jahr her, aber es tut immer noch weh. Ich habe nach Lücken gesucht, die ich mit Fluff füllen kann und mich für diese hier entschieden. 
> 
> *
> 
> Vielen lieben Dank an Isa und Laura für euer erstes Lesen und eure Hilfe beim Bessermachen! <3

**I.**

Heißes Wasser, heißes Wasser, heißes Wasser. Will Señora Rodríguez mich verarschen?! Heißes Wasser haben wir im Haus, selbstverständlich haben wir heißes Wasser im Haus, wir leben schließlich nicht in der Steinzeit! Schickt sie mich Wasser holen, ich fasse es nicht! Wenn ich wieder im Zimmer stehe und Pepper mich anschaut, bleich und mit zusammengepressten Lippen, und nicht weiß, ob sie mich fortschicken soll oder mir befehlen soll zu bleiben – so lange wird Señora Rodríguez mich Wasser holen schicken. Vielleicht auch mal saubere Tücher? Man weiß es nicht! Als wüsste ich nicht, was man für eine Hausgeburt braucht! Eigentlich wollten wir ja in New York entbinden, in einem Krankenhaus mit Ärzten und Technik, aber nein, eine Hausgeburt machen wir jetzt, weil meine Tochter es so verdammt eilig hat, Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

Und dann steht Steve da am Fuß der Treppe. Ich bleibe so ruckartig stehen, dass ich mich am Geländer festhalten muss, um nicht die Balance zu verlieren. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße! Steve. Ich habe doch… Habe ich? Habe ich Happy geschrieben? Habe ich heute Morgen, als die Wehen begannen, Happy geschrieben? Ich habe das alte Streichholzschachteltelefon von Steve doch gar nicht… In der Hand gehabt, dachte ich. Nicht heute. Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße, nicht so sperrig denken, vielleicht hat er ein neues Serum gespritzt bekommen und kann jetzt auch Gedanken lesen. Egal, ob er es kann oder nicht, er schaut mich besorgt an und das zu Recht. Rhodey. Rhodey war es. Und der Rest Zufall? Ach Junge, musste das sein? Echt heute?!

Er sagt meinen Namen, als aus dem Schlafzimmer Señora Rodríguez‘ kräftige Stimme ertönt, die zu wissen verlangt, ob ich mich auf dem Weg in die Waschküche verlaufen hätte. Ob sie mir oder doch lieber meiner hochschwangeren Frau bei der Geburt unseres Kindes helfen solle. Wir haben uns so verdient, sie und ich.

Steve schaut mich fragend an und hey, er erwartet einen Plan von mir, großartig. Ich schließe die Augen, erinnere mich an Señora Rodríguez‘ Worte zum Atmen, kriege es nicht hin und lasse stoßartig alle Luft aus meine Lungen, die da noch ist. Dann setze ich schnell einen Fuß vor den anderen, rufe etwas wie Danke und Bitte und „Ja, Señora Rodríguez“ nach oben und bedeute Steve mir zu folgen, als ich an ihm vorbei auf dem Flur nach links in die Waschküche abbiege. Ist doch links, oder? Mach dir keine Sorgen, Pepper, wir kriegen das hin.

**II.**

Meine Tochter ist ungelogen, das schönste, glücklichste und klügste Kind auf unserem Planeten Erde. Und ich weiß Bescheid. Ich weiß so was. Ich bin ihr Vater. Ich. Was würde mein alter Herr mir sagen? „Wie soll das nur klappen, Anthony?“ Ich habe doch nur von ihm gelernt und Gottseidank hat Pepper das nicht.

Wenn Menschen Kinder bekommen, sagen sie das alle und hey, ich finde es ja selbst kitschig, aber es stimmt: Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich mit Morgan eine neue Chance bekommen, mit einem Menschen einfach noch mal alles richtig machen. Im Richtigmachen bin ich nun mal nicht der Beste. Rhodey, Happy und Pepper könnten Coachella mit Liedern davon füllen, wie schlecht ich im Richtigmachen bin. Tony Stark war stets bemüht, allen den Arsch zu retten und hat’s doch immer versaut – das werden die Avengers, das wird Steve irgendwann mal auf meinen Grabstein schreiben. Ultron – Prinzip genial. Umsetzung mit außer Kontrolle geratenen K.I. – nicht so sehr. Meine Unterschrift auf den Sokovia-Abkommen – immer noch richtig. Die Repulsoren, die ich auf Steve und seinen Freund aus Kindertagen gerichtet habe, weil der gehirngewaschen meine Eltern umgebracht hat – ja, Tony Stark war stets so richtig, richtig stur. Aber Steve war es eben auch. 

Hier ist Steve und macht sich unauffällig nützlich. Immer nützlich, dieser Mann. Die Dachlatte an der Rückseite des Hauses. Ja, ja. Eilt nicht, kann ich selber. Aber habe ich für Steve und seinen Besuch so stehen gelassen, damit er sich nützlich machen kann. Außerdem sabbert mir das schönste, glücklichste und klügste Kind auf meine Schulter und schreit gerade mal nicht nach seiner Mutter. Pepper schläft vorsichtig, ich sitze hier und Steve lässt uns. Er werkelt an der Nordseite des Hauses, ich höre ihn leise und lehne mich weiter zurück.

Warum wunderte es mich eigentlich, wie ruhig Steve Señora Rodríguez am Tag der Entbindung sagte, er würde sich jetzt kümmern? Steve Rogers ist aus den 20ern und hat mehr hartes Leben mitbekommen als ich und ich habe das echt immer noch nicht verstanden. Vielleicht war ich aber auch einfach ganz schön durch. Ich hatte Todesangst um meine Frau und unser ungeborenes Kind und Steve gab mir so lange Dinge in die Hände, bis ich mutig genug war, bei Pepper zu sitzen und ihr dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie unsere Tochter zur Welt brachte. Einfach so. Da kann man ins All fliegen, Monster und Aliens bekämpfen, aber das? Beängstigend und größer als alles, was ich bisher gesehen habe.

Ich mag hier noch nicht aufstehen. Ich stecke noch einmal meine Nase in Morgans weiches Haar und träume von ihrem und unserem Leben auf dieser Erde, die immer noch sehr leer ist. Schlaf, Morgan, schlaf. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.

**III.**

Und da ist sie dahin, Peppers Fehde mit Steve und hey, extra Punkte für Ausdauer, Schatz. Vor allem, wenn man die Einzige von beiden ist, die die ganze emotionale Energie aufbringen muss, um sie aufrecht zu erhalten. Denn Steve – der hatte nie eine Fehde mit ihr. Warum auch? Er hat nur den Mörder meiner Eltern verteidigt, die Avengers gespalten und mich mit einem zerschossenen Ark-Reaktor in Sibirien liegen lassen. Eine Fehde war das nicht, nein. Einige unangenehme Momente vielleicht, seitdem wir vor drei Jahren sehr wütenden und unklugen Sex miteinander hatten? Das schon eher.

Klar habe ich das schrottige Telefon benutzt, das Steve mir gegeben hatte. Klar wollte ich mich aussprechen mit ihm, aber gleichzeitig war auch Pepper gegangen und Steve und ich… Ja. Viel geholfen hat es unserer Freundschaft zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Schließlich habe ich ein Jahr später immer noch gezögert ihn anzurufen, als es einen wirklich guten Anlass dazu gab. Aber er und ich damals, zwischen allem und nach richtig viel Gebrüll und, ja, auch ein paar Tränen – das hat sich richtig angefühlt. Seitdem ist vieles einfacher für mich und, so bilde ich mir ein, auch für ihn.

Ja, ja, mit dem Mörder-meiner-Eltern-Teil dieser Geschichte habe ich schneller meinen Frieden gemacht, als mir und Pepper lieb gewesen ist. Die Welt ist nun mal nicht Schwarzweiß. Aber das, was in Berlin und Sibirien passiert ist? Fand Pepper alles in allem nicht so optimal. Und Wunder, oh, Wunder, ausnahmsweise war nicht nur ich das Ziel ihrer Wut, sondern auch Steve. „Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid“ stimmt in diesem Fall leider gar nicht, weil Pepper einfach genug Wut für jeden von uns übrig hatte. Quantitativ fast kein Unterschied, qualitativ schon. Nicht die ganze Zeit: „Tony, wie konntest du nur?!“, sondern vielmehr: „Habt ihr Zwei eigentlich euren Verstand verloren?!“ und „Was habt ihr euch dabei nur gedacht?!“ Tja, ich konnte mich ihr erklären, Steve nicht. Haben sich die beiden seitdem überhaupt richtig gesehen? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Und Pepper Potts vergisst nicht, das weiß ich besser als andere.

Aber da ist sie dahin, Peppers Fehde mit Steve und alles, was es gebraucht hat, war unsere zahnende Tochter. Wer hätte das gedacht? Hätten wir nicht früher drauf kommen können? Eigentlich schon. Schließlich weiß ich schon seit langem, dass Pepper Potts nur mit Ausdauer so müde zu kriegen ist, dass sie sagt: „Ach Tony. Weißt du was? Mach doch, was du willst.“

Pepper und ich haben die letzten 48 Stunden damit verbracht, einen Säugling zu beruhigen, der sich nicht beruhigen ließ und genauso sehen wir und unsere Nervenkostüme auch aus. Kein Trick hat geholfen, wir sind völlig übermüdet und am Ende unseres Lateins. Und da kommt Steve daher, legt sie über seine breite Schulter und gibt ihr einen anderen Beißring. Dann singt er ausdauernd ein Schlaflied, das wir nicht kennen und das Morgan nicht kennt und zack, nach zehn Minuten auf seinem Arm schläft das Mädchen. Auf Peppers und meine ungläubigen Gesichter erwidert er nur, Bucky hätte eine kleine Schwester gehabt und neue Lieder seien die Wundermedizin für aufgeregte Babynerven. Pepper sagt: „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?“ und ich muss vor Erleichterung lachen. Steve fragt sie, was sie damit meine und Pepper seufzt nur als Antwort.

Ich bin so verdammt erschöpft, ich könnte ihn küssen dafür und Pepper sieht ein bisschen so aus, wie ich mich fühle. Sie guckt mich an, dann ihn, wie er durch das Wohnzimmer auf die Veranda spaziert, ein leises Lied auf den Lippen, und ich sehe den Moment, in dem sie denkt, dass doch eh alles scheißegal ist. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannen sich. Wenn Steve Morgan an diesem Tag in den Schlaf singt, kann sie ihm vielleicht auch einfach mal verzeihen, dass er mich Beziehungsphobiker vor drei Jahren belogen und zusammen mit seinem besten Freund verdroschen hat. So ist meine Pepper.

Sie zieht mich zum Sofa und wir fallen drauf. Morgan schläft, sie schläft endlich und auch wenn es nur zehn Minuten sind, machen wir jetzt die Augen zu und lassen Steve singen. Pepper seufzt und sagt Steve noch einmal Danke, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter fallen lässt. Sie bekommt von mir noch einen Kuss aufs Haar, dann schlafe auch ich ein.

**IV.**

Steve erzählt nichts von den anderen Avengers, wenn er Pepper, Morgan und mich besuchen kommt, sondern er bringt Bücher mit. Ersteres macht er aus nobler Rücksicht, obwohl ich nie drum gebeten habe. Ich beschwere mich aber auch nicht. Ich kann damit umgehen, dass er immer ein Stückchen unseres Alltages ist, wenn er diese Tagestrips zu uns macht, aber die anderen? Natasha oder Rhodey oder Nebula? Nein, keine so gute Idee, denke ich. Die Bücher bringt er mit, weil sie alle schon ausgelesen haben, sagt er, aber nicht mehr. Aber bei den Büchern wären wir doch eben wieder bei den Avengers, oder? 

Denn natürlich sagt er uns nicht, wer was gelesen oder gekauft hat. Aber wirklich, wie soll ich denn hier in der Spätsommersonne sitzen und nicht wissen, also wenn hier jemand den billigen James Bond-Schund liest, dass das Natasha Romanoff ist. Fünf Stück von denen hat Steve jetzt hier angeschleppt und sie sind alle mehrfach gelesen, als wären sie die einzigen Bücher auf der Welt, was einfach nicht stimmt. Es stimmt nicht. Na gut, in diesem einen Plot sehe ich auch Rhodeys Vorliebe für detailgetreue Militärstrategie, aber Spionagethriller? Natasha hat sie zuerst gelesen. Der bunte Mix aus Austen, Hemingway, dem Koran und Nietzsche stammt ohne Frage von der blauen Kriegerprinzessin. Was für ein verrücktes, akkurates Bild sie von uns als Menschheit bekommt. Die ollen Sportbiografien sind natürlich von Steve, die meisten von Baseballspielern, aber nicht nur. Egal, welche Sportart, so lange es um ein Team geht, ist Steve dabei. Golfer? Haben ihn noch nie interessiert. Pepper findet die skurril unterhaltsam, sagt, sie erinnern sie an mich. Was Steve bisher nicht mitgebracht hat, sind Bücher, die seit dem Snap veröffentlicht wurden. Im Hauptquartier lebt man, zumindest was die Lesegewohnheiten angeht, immer noch in der Zeit davor.

Ein paar Bilderbücher für Morgan hat er auch dabei, wohl aus seiner Selbsthilfegruppe. Unglaublich, echt. Sie sind aber schön, muss ich schon sagen. Aber was ist sein Pitch da? „Ich besuche meinen alten Freund Iron Man, ihr wisst schon, mit dem ich arg zerstritten bin, aber ich hacke immer mal wieder Holz für ihn, singe seine Tochter in den Schlaf, wenn gar nichts geht und hey, habt ihr vielleicht wunderschöne Bilderbücher für ihn und die kleine Morgan Stark?“ Und sie geben Steve ihre Bücher, wenn er sie anlächelt und er gibt sie Morgan, die dann ihn anlächelt, als hätte sie das Lächeln nur für ihn erfunden und so schließt sich schnell der Kreis von lächelnden Menschen in unserem Haus.

**V.**

Schatz, das war dieses Mal wirklich nicht meine Idee. Für dieses Ungetüm, das fünf Mal so groß ist wie unsere Tochter, kann ich nichts, wirklich! Auch wenn ich gerade nicht aufhören kann zu lachen, was mich sehr verdächtig macht. Moment. Foto von Peppers Gesicht. Oh, großartig. Ich liebe sie. Und ich liebe Rhodey. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu lachen! Aber Rhodey, Natasha und Steve können das auch nicht. Happy gibt sich alle Mühe. Selbst Pepper muss sich im Angesicht dieses riesigen Teddys arg zusammenreißen, weiterhin streng zu gucken. Ja, ja, und als sie die Bande anguckt, brav Danke sagt und meint, ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen… oh man, ja. Das sind immer noch meine Leute. Schön, dass sie gekommen sind.

Rhodey grinst breit und sagt: „Ms Potts, das Kind braucht einen Teddy.“ Steve schaut zur Zimmerdecke und Natasha reicht Pepper einen Blumenstrauß. Morgan setzt sie dann einen kleinen Blumenkranz aus Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn auf und hey, jetzt muss ich mich mal zusammenreißen, um mich zu beschweren. Ich kriege keinen Kranz? Natürlich kriege ich auch einen. Wie bestellt tritt Nebula aus der Chaotengruppe hervor und sagt mir aufrichtig ins Gesicht: „Wir wollen mit dir und deiner Familie den Geburtstag deiner Tochter feiern, Tony Stark.“ Ich nicke ernst und dann bekomme auch ich einen Blumenkranz, der nach draußen duftet. Wenn mich kurz die Erinnerung an unsere gemeinsame Reise durchs All einholt, verstecke ich es hinter einem Lächeln. Ich meine aber, was ich sage. Ich sage: „Sehr gern. Getränke sind in der Küche und im Keller.“ Sie haben auch Kuchen und Wassermelonen mitgebracht. Pepper schnalzt mit der Zunge und sagt, sie mache jetzt Bowle.

Ich schaue dem Treiben in unserem Wohnzimmer und auf der Terrasse zu und sehe, dass Nebula nicht mehr ganz die wütende blaue Frau ist, die ich mal kennengelernt habe. Sie verbringt an diesem Tag viel Zeit damit, sich über Morgans Winzigkeit zu wundern und ihr Geschichten zu erzählen, die Steve und Natasha streng zensieren, wann immer sie in der Nähe sind. Klar rollt Nebula mit den Augen darüber, aber es ist unmöglich nicht zu sehen, wie gut ihr die Arbeit mit den Avengers tut. Deren Arbeit. Arbeit, die hier nicht stattfindet, Gottseidank, und mit der ich nichts zu haben will. Meine Avengers respektieren das und ich liebe – und hasse – sie dafür.

Wir spielen Karten bis spät in die Nacht und Natasha zieht uns alle unter den Tisch, sogar Pepper, wie früher. Rhodey motzt und protzt scherzhaft und oh Gott, sind das Flirtversuche? Nummer wieviel bitte? Rhodey, mein Freund. Puh. Oh Gott. Ist das die Natasha, die ich kenne, die da drauf einsteigt? Wo bin ich? Viel Glück, Junge. Ja, so gibt man jemanden Feuer, gut gemacht.

In einem ruhigen Moment bringe ich Morgan ins Bett und als ich die Treppe wieder herunterkomme, stehen Pepper und Steve in der offenen Küchenzeile. Sie diskutieren das Für und Wider von Weißwein gegenüber Sekt in einer Bowle und Steve und sein Weißwein scheinen zu gewinnen. Pepper lässt ihn und sein Unwissen amüsiert gewähren und das wundert mich. Seltsam ist auch, dass Steve so spielerisch einen Konflikt mit der Hausherrin über deren Alkoholauswahl provoziert. Ich rausche aber schon Richtung Terrasse und werfe ihnen darum nur einen eindeutig fragenden Blick zu. Kommt ihr? Und beide lachen – jawohl! – und Steve wird rot, was ich nicht verstehen kann. Ja, wirklich rot und er zeigt zu seinem Kopf. Ich wundere mich kurz, bis ich mich an meinen Kopf- und Haarschmuck erinnere und auch ich zeige darum zu meinem Kopf und ziehe herausfordernd meine Augenbrauen hoch. Steve lacht, während Pepper mit den Augen rollt und sagt: „Ich sag‘s dir ja, er kann einfach alles tragen.“

Und ob er das kann! Aber das interessiert ihn jetzt gerade nicht so sehr. Der Vater der Blütenprinzessin hat die selbige ins Bett gebracht – jetzt kommt endlich wieder spielen, meine zwei Guten. 

**+1**

Bei seinem nächsten Besuch bringt Steve nicht nur Bücher und Spielzeug sondern auch Einmachgläser mit, weil er weiß, wie gut die Cranberrys bei uns schmecken. Ich habe ihn an Morgans Geburtstag erfolgreich damit angefüttert. Pepper drückt mir einen unserer Körbe in die Hand und bedeutet Steve, ihr in die Küche zu folgen, wahrscheinlich um ihn in all unsere Einmachgeheimnisse einzuweihen. Ich beginne stolz zu erklären, warum unser Zucker-Frucht-Mischverhältnis wissenschaftlich objektiv das beste ist, bis Pepper mich wortlos anschaut und verschwörerisch einen Zeigefinger an ihre Lippen legt. Ah, ich habe eine andere Aufgabe, habe ich vergessen. Ohne Beeren keine Marmelade. Also schnalle ich mir Morgan auf die Brust und marschiere raus in den Garten.

Ich verbringe eine gute halbe Stunde damit, meiner Tochter die mendelschen Vererbungsregeln näher zu bringen, indem ich die leckersten Beeren direkt von meiner Nase in ihren süßen Mund wandern lasse. Ihr Vater steckt voller guter Ideen. Darum wandern auch gleich noch ein paar Beeren in seinen eigenen Mund. Was für ein Luxusleben mit dem eigenen Kind im Garten Beeren zu pflücken. Morgan beginnt zu quengeln, als ich das Leben schweigend ein paar Minuten zu lange genieße und darum setze ich mich wieder in Gang. Ein Blick in den Korb verrät, ja, das sollte reichen.

Als ich reinkomme, sehe ich, dass Pepper und Steve schon unseren größten Kochtopf startklar gemacht haben und Einmachutensilien in heißem Wasser sterilisieren. Zwischen dem Geklapper höre ich Peppers klares Lachen und gibt es etwas Schöneres? Steve erzählt gerade die Geschichte von seiner Mutter und dem riesigen Apfelkuchen zu seinem sechsten Geburtstag, der in die Familiengeschichte einging und dass dieser Mann vergnügliche Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit zu erzählen hat, ist so ein Segen. Pepper muss auch spüren, dass das etwas Besonderes ist, denn sie legt ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm und dankt ihm dafür, dass er das mit ihr geteilt hat.

Steve verwundert das, denn er wird ganz ruhig und schaut sie aufmerksam an. Und Pepper? Sie lächelt warm und sagt leise etwas, das ich nicht verstehe, weil ich doch zu weit weg stehengeblieben bin und wie so verdammt oft im letzten Jahr meinen Blick nicht von Steves Gesicht nehmen kann. Es wirkt wie ein Zauber, was Pepper sagt, denn die Verwunderung weicht einer Verletzlichkeit, die ich so bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen habe. Und wow, Erinnerungen an Sibirien tun immer noch so scheiße weh. Ich kann das nicht, es geht einfach nicht. Morgan will das auch alles gar nicht passiv von mir spüren und reißt uns darum quengelnd aus dem Moment.

Was ist das mit den beiden, dass sie immer anfangen zu lachen, wenn sie mich sehen? Ah, es ist Morgans Cranberryschnute. Ja. Hätte ich auch dran denken können. Pepper nimmt mir den Sammelkorb aus den Händen und fragt mich, ob wir viel genascht hätten. Selbstverständlich verneine ich das, was sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert. Steve sagt: „Natürlich nicht“, beugt sich zu Morgan runter und wischt ihr auf Augenhöhe die klebrigen Beweismittel aus dem Gesicht. Er sieht so verzaubert von ihr aus, dass ich es fast verpasse meinen Kopf richtig zu drehen, als Pepper mir schnell einen Kuss geben will. Der wird irgendwie länger, als ich es erwartet habe, aber bevor ich wirklich reagieren kann, ist er auch schon wieder vorbei. Was ist denn los? Schlafe ich im Stehen?

Ihr Blick findet meinen, mir wird warm und wir schauen uns mehrere Momente schweigend an, während Steve unsere Tochter mit dem Waschlappen ärgert oder sie an den Füßen kitzelt, ich kann nicht hingucken. Das ist alles ein bisschen viel für mich und Pepper merkt das. Gekonnt streicht sie mir getrockneten Cranberrysaft aus meinem Unterlippenbart und gibt mir noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich unterdrücke den Wunsch danach, auch von Steve eine Zuneigungsbekundung einzuholen und streiche stattdessen meiner Tochter über das Haar. Wir beide gehen jetzt besser nochmal eine Weile an die frische Luft. 

Als wir nach einem langen Spaziergang wiederkommen, stehen die Marmeladengläser schon auf dem Kopf und Pepper und Steve sitzen auf dem Sofa. Ich kaufe Steve sogar ab, dass er in dem Buch, das er in der Hand hält, wirklich gelesen hat. Pepper strickt. Ja, so sind sie, die beiden. Entspannt, obwohl das Leben nicht stillhält. Sie sehen mich und Morgan, die inzwischen eingeschlafen ist, aufmerksam an und weil ich die Stille nicht so aushalten kann wie sie, bin tatsächlich ich es, der es sagt: dass wir reden müssen.

„Ach Tony“, sagen sie beide, erst Pepper, dann Steve. Beide legen ihre Beschäftigungen aus der Hand, stehen auf und kommen zu mir. Ich hätte es längst sehen müssen, wirklich. Man könnte fast meinen, seit ich kein Avenger mehr bin, hätte ich einen Teil meines Hirns ausgeschaltet und abgegeben. Den Teil, der immer genau wusste, was Steves Beweggründe waren. Den Teil, der nach über einem Jahr Hilfe beim Vater Werden und Sein, Buchgeschenken und Hausarbeiten endlich wieder versteht, dass es um mehr als Schuld und Wiedergutmachen geht. Als Steve meine Hand in seine nimmt, schaut er kurz zu Pepper und fragt mich dann, ob er mich küssen darf. Ich sage ja und küsse erst ihn und dann Pepper und atme auf. Wir reden, wir reden lange und machen Morgan frisch und bringen sie ins Bett.

Am nächsten Tag fährt Steve wieder, aber nicht ohne lange Umarmungen von Pepper, Morgan und mir. Ich küsse ihn inniger, als ich es mich vor Jahren getraut habe und versuche die Zeit endlich ruhen zu lassen. Wenn Steve das nächste Mal kommt, bleibt er wieder ein bisschen länger und das muss erst mal reichen. Auch Pepper und Steve küssen sich und sie sagt ihm noch ein paar Takte zu seinen neuen Verpflichtungen und wehe, wenn er ihnen nicht nachkomme. Steve nickt ernst, schenkt ihr und mir dann ein Lächeln, bei dem mir die Knie weich werden, und verspricht Pepper, dass wir uns auf ihn verlassen können.


End file.
